The Light With In
by ALovelessLady
Summary: Five girls are on a quest to save the world from conplete darkness. ok Summary SUCKS! Parings HAVE BEEN CHANGED do to the story... NEJIXTENXSAS, NARUHINA, TEMARIXOC. Other parings WILL develop! Just read it please that will make me happy!
1. My Unknowen Life

Well I don't know what to say except that this is my second story.

It doesn't matter if you review or not it's just to get out of my head and put on paper.

* * *

Chapter 1 My Unknown Life

What is it like, you know to be normal? I wanted someone to answer that question for a long time. I walk around looking at the other people and they just glare or shoot a look in disgust. I was the only one of my kind, or at least that I know of. I was the government experiment gone wrong. I had wings of an angel coming out the back of me, a gold band of metal on my forehead shaped in a V with a white jewel in the center. I had two twin buns in my hair, I wore a white tube top with gold linings, and I had on normal jeans on with black shoes. I had five bracelets each one a different color red, blue, brown, white and gray. I never knew what they were but the one thing is that I do know is that I can't take them off. I wish that there was someone who could tell me what I was.

* * *

I lived in a small apartment; it had a bath room, two bed rooms, and kitchen. I went to a High School called The Academy. Every kid there except the foot ball players and perverts didn't like me just because I was what they called a 'freak.' I had an older brother, his name was Saki; he just said that I had something that no one would ever have. With out him I wouldn't know what to do any more. He was the one who made me happy and stood up for me when anyone would point, laughed, or insulted me. Right now we were going to the beach we didn't have anything else to do so we just went there to chill out.

"Saki, I wonder what ever happen to Mom and Dad?" I looked over to him as he sighed.

"Well, Tenten, when you were born you had two little bumps coming out your back the doctor said that they should go away soon. When you turned three you had small wings, and that's also when you got those bracelets and head band. They 'appeared' on you. Later, when we left to the store there was a little kid who cried because she didn't have your wings or your 'jewels' her farther said something to her and she laughed at you."

He got up and started to walk so I followed him.

"Later, on when we were coming home that night that same man told your mother to give you up so he could take your wings. She told him off and turned away he pulled out a gun and shot you but your wings were like a shield against the bullet. We started to run but he shot again but at mom. You were going to stop the bullet with your wings again but mom didn't know that you stopped the bullet so she pushed you out the way and took the bullet. She fell to the ground you ran up to her yelling at her to get up again and run. All she said is for you to be careful and for me to look after you. That was her last words, your eyes turned red and a blast of fire came out your mouth aimed at the man. He has on fire and ran away. And about Dad we never met him, I asked mom about dad she said that he left her when I was two."

I bit my lip and sat down Saki sat too. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, I hugged him back.

"Saki, can we go home now?"

"Yea," I picked him up still in a hug like form and flew back home.

"Hey, Tenten, I got you a surprise! It should be in your room but if not it's in the kitchen." I had one power that I knew how to use and it was mind reading. Saki knows too, but when I looked in his mind to see what it was he was thinking of music so I pushed deeper in his mind but just before I found what I was looking for he said something.

"Tenten don't think of looking in my mind find out for your-self this time," he smirked at me as I saw the tray of chocolate chunk cookies! With milk! I love my brother!

"Yatta! You got me my favorite kind of cookies and from the looks of it you made them your-self! You are the best Saki!" I ran over to the cookies and started to devourer them.

"Save me one!" Saki said as he walked over to me trying to get a cookie. After that little cookie frenzy we went to bed.

The next day Saki was already up making me breakfast. Didn't he know that school started soon?

"Saki, we aren't going to have time to eat this, school starts-"

"In an hour, so you have time to eat, and yes I did reset your alarm," Saki looked at me and smiled he knows that I don't like when he resets my alarm just to eat breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, sausage and buttered toast. I made it into a sandwich and quickly ate. Saki took his time, seeing that he was already dressed with his stuff next to him ready to leave when I was. We didn't take the bus because I have been made fun of. So I flew us there, he wasn't that heavy so I didn't mind and I didn't want to be alone. I got dressed, I wore a striped blue and dark blue tube top, with low cut jeans I wore black boots that went up to my ankles, the boots had a close to three and a half inch heel. I put my hair back up in its normal buns with two blue ribbons. I walked down stairs to see that Saki was done and ready.

"Well, you ready, Tenten?"

"Yea, lets go," we walked out Saki had my backpack and his I wrapped my arms around his chest. My wings were flapping hard and soon we were off the ground. It only took me a few minutes to get to the school. Once we landed everyone looked at me the only people who did like me in that school was the perverts, and the football team. I took my bag from Saki and we walked our different directions. Guys wolf whistled at me but I ignored them. I walked to my homeroom. My heels clicked on the floor; I hated my homeroom almost all of the football team is there. I sat in the back so my wings wouldn't get in the way.

"Hey sexy, why don't you fly over to my place tonight," one of them said with a wink. I looked away but the worst is yet to come. My first class was Math, then, Science, Art, English, US History, P.E., Lunch, and Study Hall. Math, Science, Art, English, US History, went by fast. In P.E. class it was different. Our teacher Might Gai makes us run the track four times I kind of cheated. Every time I ran when I got tired I used my wings to pick up speed and fly through before Gai could see me. Soon it was lunch; I could finally see Saki again.

"Hey Saki over here, I need to talk to you," he already had his lunch. I didn't want to eat anything today.

"Tenten, are you ok? Is anything wrong?" Saki was always looking after me no matter what was going on.

"I'm fine Saki but I was wondering if we could go to a club tonight? You know like, The Dark?" Saki took a second to think about it.

"No, you aren't going there, and that's the end of it," Saki started to eat his lunch.

"But Saki-"

"Did you just call me Butt Saki?"

"No, I-" I was cut off again

"I can't believe that you just called me Butt Saki, Tenten I'm hurt!" I knew he was just messing with me but I still wanted to go.

"So, Ten, why do you want to go? Is there a guy I should be-"

"NO! It's just that I wanted to go and have some fun that's all," Saki looked at me trying to read me, "Saki, I swear that I'm not going for a guy." I know that's what he's thinking I can read minds remember but I didn't need to read his mind to figure out what he was thinking.

"Fine, you can go but be back before midnight and if you don't turn up you are in trouble got it?"

"Yea, I got," He finished his lunch and walked over to the trash can to throw it away. The lunch bell rang as a sign that lunch was over. In study hall I got all my home work done so I could go to the club, The Dark.

The last bell rang for the end of the school day. I flew Saki back home; I went to my room and changed. I wore a striped white and gold tube top with long shorts that reached a little pasted my knees I had long white boots that reached up to my knees. I tucked the long shorts under my boots. I put on golden hooped ear rings, the club didn't open for a few minutes so I had time to waste. I walked over to Saki; he was in the living room reading a book.

"Hey, Saki, do you want to come or go some where before I leave?" I looked over at him but he looked back with a face full of concern. I knew what he was thinking I didn't have to read his mind this time either. I looked at him and gave him a hug. He didn't want me to go just because he didn't want me to get hurt; I knew it from the look in his eyes.

"Tenten, I don't want you to-"

"Saki, I know you don't want me to go but how about this, if one wrong thing happens I'll come right home, ok?" He looked at me one last time and nodded and gave him one last hug. Oddly that took more time than I anticipated, the club opened in two minutes. I waved by and flew off the sky was a little cloudy, but when I was flying I saw this other figure it looked like it had wings just like me! It was a boy with long hair and he was dressed for something like a party or club. I went to fly over, a cloud past between us and he has gone. I looked around but I couldn't find him so I went down to the ground. I walked around the back and a friend Shino, the owner of this place let me in. I song that I never heard before played as I walked in. I think it was called 'On the Rock' (Remix)

People were singing the words of the song I walk to the center of the crowd to dance. I saw two or three football players around me. Only two of them came over to me the other one was dancing with someone else. They started to dance next to me.

"Dance with them!" the DJ yelled at us then the crowd started to chant at us to dance together. I thought that everyone seemed to hate me but I guess in a club everyone sees everyone as an equal. The two football players started to dirty dance with me. I guess if tonight can be a little different so I started to dance alone with them. The crowd started to sing the words again and everything was in slow motion. That's when I saw him again. I stopped dancing to follow him; he was walking to the back of the club I followed him. He was like me that mean that I'm not alone. The crowd got thicker and I lost slight of him again but I kept on going.

Finally I got to the back of the club seeing that he was leaning on the wall, his hair was out and it went past his shoulders, he had lavender eyes, he had on a white dress shirt on that was unbuttoned by three buttons. He had on black jeans with black shoes. He looked up at me and smirked, he started to check me out with his eyes. I was checking him out too. I walked over to him to see that he was a little… lustful? I don't know but I needed answers.

"You, you're just like me." He looked at me and nodded still with that same face on.

"What are we?" I looked at him but I didn't see his wings, he walked forward and that's when I saw it his wings they were different from mine. His were like Hell's wings, black skin like wings and mine were like Angel's wings, feathers all over. He pulled me close to him,

"Dance with me, and I'll tell you all that you needed to know later," the song changed to **(1)** 'Whoa' by Lil' Kim, he started to dance hard against me. I danced harder against him. When he pushed me forward with himself I pushed him back against the wall, I pushed my back against his hard chest. I went down moving my hips and came up. He turned me around and started to grind on me. From another person's point of view we were dirty dancing hard, he stuck his leg through both mine and pushed harder with each push. Next he pulled me into the crowd with him. He sat on a chair in the center of the dance floor. Every one looked at us chanting me to give him a lap dance.

"Lap Dance! Lap Dance!" I gave up and gave them what they wanted. He smirked at me and grabbed my hips as I swayed them, he went lower but I sacked them away and the crowd 'ooh,' ed. I sat down on him and rubbed my wings on him, he bit my neck as I moaned. I turned around so I was facing him. I started to kind of grind on him; I teased him with my breast. I rubbed them against his face, he tried to grab them but I held his arms down. The crowd whistled and clapped. He bit me on my neck and I moaned again, the song ended and changed to 'You Know Me' (Ft. Ray J + 2 Pistols). We got up and took me to the back of the club as we talked again.

"You got what you wanted and more, now, will you answer my questions?" he shook his head and pulled me out to the back of the club. He started to flap his wings signaling he wanted to take me some where. So I started to flap them as well and took off, I was right behind him. The flight was amazing we circled each other, made hearts in the clouds, we flew in front of each other, and we did all sorts of things in the sky. He looked at me and looked up, I didn't understand but I did once he shot up in the sky. I flew up to, to see the sky filled with stars, there was a full moon and he was in the middle of the moon to only show his shadow and his glowing eyes. I flew out and took his hand and pulled him, he followed me I took him to the beach. We flew to the shore and sat down.

"Wait here, I want to show you something," I took off in the sky circling the clouds into one big ball. Then I flew over to the clouds and tried to push them away. Then he came up he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and with a great force he blew away all surrounding clouds. I smiled, he nodded and flew back to the shore but I didn't I flew as high as I could then I made sure that the little ball that I made was right under me. Then I just stopped flying and fell down to hit the cloud ball. I went right through it and was heading into the ocean. I spread my wings all the way out and my body into a diving formation. The boy came in the water to get me but I swam away I pointed to ball in the sky; he understood and did the same thing. He dived in but he didn't see me. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to meet my smiling face. We swam around for awhile then we came out the water and just sat there. Now it was time for some questions to be answered.

"Ok, I would like some questions answered now," I looked at him and he nodded "First, what's your name?"

"Neji, Hyuga Neji," He looked at me with a smirk "My turn, what's your name?"

"Tenten, no last name," I was embarrassed at my-self "What are we?"

"I can't answer that question there is one person who can but I don't know that person either, you will meet in time," He looked away from me "Tenten, do you love me?" I turned red, what was I suppose to say?

"Umm, well um, yea I do kind of like you why?"

"You're classy, sexy, with a twist of hood; everything about you drives me crazy," I blushed "even your blush"

"Are there others like us?" He looked at me and smirked

"Would you like more of us?" I knew what he meant and blushed "I can read your mind too Tenten, and what naughty thoughts," he smirked at me and I blushed. Hey, what was I suppose to think? He crawled on top of me as I laded back. He kissed me and I kissed back his hand traveled down my shirt then back up. My hands where on his back going up and down my other hand was locked with Neji's hand. Neji kissed down my neck heading down to my breast.

"Don't you dare!" He looked at me with a wider smirk "Thinking naughty thoughts again Tenten? Oh, my, looking in your mind is like reading a porn magazine; I never thought that you were this bad." This time I smirked at him, Neji was a little taken back by this and started to read me.

"I am bad, you just haven't seen it yet" I pushed him on his back with the force of my wings. I licked his jaw line, and then gave him butter fly kisses down his neck. I came back up to give him a kiss, but Neji looked away he looked around franticly. I looked up and saw my brother angered to no end.

"Who are you?!" Neji yelled at Saki

"I should be asking you the same thing," He yelled back, the made Neji upset, I looked in his hands there was something like black fire; he through it at Saki. My instincts force my self in front of Saki and let myself get hit instead. I flew against a rock and hit my head hard.

"Tenten!" Neji flew over to me to see if I was alright. He looked all over to make sure that I was ok. I opened my eyes and looked at Neji and smiled he smiled back then his eyes turned red. I knew what was coming; he was going to kill Saki. Neji turned around and started to walk to him he sighed and a little amount of fire came out of his mouth instead of air. My eyes watered, just as Neji was sucking up the air for the blow I ran in front of Saki to protect him I screamed when the fire hit me. I looked in Saki's eyes mine were changing from their normal brown to blue. I sucked in all the air I could then quickly turned around to blast water out of my mouth. We both stopped, I looked at Neji and started to walk to him, I fell into his arms. He looked at me then at Saki and glared.

"Please, stop Neji, please do hurt Saki." I was drained out; I put more effort into that blast than I even had.

"Please, let me have Tenten back please," Neji shook his head. I finally got some of my energy back I got up from Neji and walked in the middle of them with both my wings up to prevent anything from happening.

"Ok, first-" I was cut off

"Tenten, who is he?" Saki said glaring at Neji.

"Who the hell are you to say what she has to answer?" Neji yelled again

"Shut up!" Both of them looked at me. I sighed this night just kept getting better and better.

"Look Saki is my brother and Neji is well someone like me," I said unsure of the right words to say, we weren't together so what could I say?

"Tenten, come on let's go home we need to talk," Saki looked at me and sigh. Neji walked up to me and held me tighter, I looked into his mind he didn't want me to go with him. But he knew I couldn't stay.

"When can I see you again, Neji" I looked at him he sighed.

"By what your 'brother' is thinking maybe never," he looked over at me "Don't worry I can see you all the time at anytime" he whispered in my ear as I giggled. I gave him one last kiss then flew over to Saki and picked him up I took one last look at Neji. Pointed up, I looked up and saw that he made a heart with our names in the middle. I blushed then flew away back home.

Once we got there Saki told me to sit down.

"So, you said that you weren't going for a boy,"

"I wasn't, I met him at The Dark!"

"What were you doing at the beach then, Hun?!" I couldn't answer that if I did who knows what Saki would do.

"What were you doing at the beach, Saki?!"

"Looking for you, you weren't at The Dark, I asked someone and they said everything that you did!"

"I'm a big girl now, Saki, and think about it there are more out there like me! Neji was a first; he told me that there were more of them out there!"

"So, you were saying that you rather go with that Neji just to see others like you than to be with your own brother?" That hit me hard, was he telling me that I can't be with others of my kind?

"You would rather go out with him, so you could live your life the way you want?! You just want to go out there with others of your kind and not be here, why, because you don't fit in that's all isn't it? You just want to fit in, Hun, just because Mom-" I can't believe what I just did I hit, my own brother; I just didn't want him to say anymore, we both knew where he was getting to. I started to cry.

"Tenten I-I didn't mean-"

"Forget it!" I flew out side; I didn't know where I was going all I knew is that I was not coming back for a while. I could faintly hear Saki's voice.

"Tenten! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

All I was thinking is what happened to my mom, she died because of me! If I wasn't like this she'd still be with me! I can't go back to Saki now, I never hit him, we never argued, or disagreed. Now it all happened in one day! I need to go away for a while and not come back even if I miss school, it's only Thursday so they won't care if I miss Friday. I flew past Neji sitting on top of a hill. He got up and started to follow me.

"Tenten, what happen?" He kept calling me and calling me.

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me-" I looked back at him my eyes turned lavender just like his. The next thing I know I blew Neji about a mile away. Then my wings glowed brighter white, I sped off faster than I have ever gone before. Before I knew it I was in the LA Mts. My red bracelet was glowing like mad. When I looked down I saw this blast of fire just appear out of no where. I quickly dodged it but five other ones came, I knew that I could dodge them all so I tried my best but just when I thought it was over I heard a cry of anger. Whatever was making those fire balls wanted me down and wanted me down now. Just as the cry stopped I blinked and saw a bigger fire ball, I knew I wouldn't dodge. Just before it hit me everything went black.

* * *

Suspenseful any way I hope you liked it, review at your own will! Please R&R!!


	2. A Hot New Friend

I'm trying my best to get new chapters as fast as I can because I'm going to CA in two weeks! So here's the next chapter. And so sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out, I had school, mothers and fathers to deal with… ^_^ enjoy!

Chapter 2 A Hot New Friend

My red bracelet was glowing like mad right before I was I think knocked out. But what was the deal with my bracelet. It never did that before. Maybe I might meet others like my kind soon or it must have been the fire, or was it? I don't know but what ever that was all about I'll figure it out later but first where I'm I?

I woke up after some one poking me, every poke got hotter and hotter and soon I sat up fully saying.

"Ow!" I looked around, I found this girl she was… different like me! She had long pink hair and as you looked down to the ends it started to turn red, like hair die. She wore a red tube top, with the long jeans and pink flip flops. She had red wings that were like Hell's form, red skin like wings. Her eyes were emerald green and looking at me with concern.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to burn you," She looked away sad.

"Hey, did you use to have feathers?" She looked at me oddly

"How would you know, you're normal." I laughed at her, she looked mad at me and her eyes turned red.

"So, you think it's funny to laugh at someone who is different from you?!" she glared at me then sucked in a huge amount of air, once again I knew what was coming, my eyes quickly turned blue. I sucked in a massive amount of air and blew out water at the same time that she blew out fire. She looked surprised when she saw all the water coming to her, she was blasted with my water but I stopped quickly to see if I hurt her. She got up from where she was and looked at me with a smile as I smiled back.

"So you thought that you were alone in this world too, hun?" She nodded her head

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Only if I can ask some too," She nodded her head

"So, what's your name?"

"Tenten, no last name," I blushed

"That's ok no need to be embarrassed, my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I took happily, but her hand burned me.

"Ow!" I took my hand back.

"Sorry!"

"That's fine, my turn, does everything you touch burn or set on fire?"

"Well, not every thing, at least not you." She blushed

"But how, you just burned me twice?"

"Well, remember when you were dodging all those fire balls, well when you got hit with my big one you fell I went to catch you and well I didn't burn your skin," She just got happier " I was so happy that I could touch someone and not burn them!"

"But why were you trying to hit me?"

"I thought that you were that annoying bird that was trying to eat my food again." I laughed at her.

"Are there other's like us?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I only met one like us, he's some where back where I live."

"Is it ok if I go back with you?"

"Yea, but first I think you need to learn how to control your heat."

"I guess so," She got up and followed me.

"Come on we don't want a forest fire."

"Where are we going then?"

"The ocean, you know how to fly right?"

"Yep, lead the way," we started to flap our wings. Soon we were in the air; we flew for about two to three hours. The flight was very talkative; we talked about what Sakura was doing in the woods, when she is based on fire. Sakura seem to enjoy her time with me, she didn't think that we'd past the time as fast. We landed right at the end of where the water ended.

"Ok first after we learn how to control it we can go to my place."

"Wait, you can use fire too?"

"Yea, now first teach me how to get it to my hands, make my body heat up and a bigger blast of fire so it doesn't take up too much energy."

"Ok the first one to get it to your hands. Instead of bringing in air to your lungs push it out to your arms. You'll feel it if you do it right." Ok I forced my eyes red, and after that I pushed the energy to my hands, the next thing I knew I had fire coming out of my hands.

"Now that you have the fire on your hands think, umm, think of the words like powerful, hot, relax, force, but think of each word one at a time." I nodded. First I thought of powerful, the fire in my hands grew, the more I thought of it the more it grew. Next I tried hot, I felt my self heat up then I heard this sizzling sound I looked down and saw the water that hit my feet boiled away.

"Oh, one more thing I remember, if you like go under water and heat your self up you form a bubble of hot air under water so you can breathe. But don't over heat your-self because you'll over heat the water and kill anything in it." After, I felt my self just keep getting hotter and hotter I didn't know what was happening.

"Sakura what's happening? I'm getting hotter and hotter how do I stop it?"

"Well you can either jump in ice cold water, fly at flight speeds, or think 'relax'" I started to think of something relaxing; I felt my self cool down.

"I have a question, you know how to cool down but you still burn me, why is that?"

"Well since I'm just based on fire it gets to my emotions, if I'm scared I'll glow like a light in heat, if I'm up set, well you know that one, each of my emotions has an effect on my powers. I know how to control them it's just harder because it takes after my emotions."

"Well, have you tried to mediate, unwind your-self?"

"No, but I guess it's worth a try," She sat down, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as I practice controlling my fire power. After about three hours of practicing and mediating, we needed to get some food. My stomach growled.

"Looks like we need to get something to eat, do you feel like you can control your heat now?" I looked over at her and she nodded.

"Well I don't think that my brother would mind if I came home a little late but I'll convince him to let you say until we get you a place." I flapped my wings as Sakura followed; soon we were in the air. It took us longer than I thought to get back home. I got to the LA Mts. in minutes but this time it has been an hour, I do remember I flew faster so let's see if I can do it again.

"Hey, Sakura, do you know how to fly faster?"

"Yea, I just blast fire out of my hands, why?"

"It's just that it only took me minutes to get from here to there that's it," I looked away from her "Do you want to go faster?"

"Sure let's do it," I saw her eyes close then she blasted fire out of her hands making her go faster, I closed my eyes, they turned lavender and I sped off right in front of Sakura. We were there in minutes just like what happen when I left.

"Hey Tenten, is that a night club?"

"Yea, why?" I looked over at her.

"Well if it's not too much trouble could we go there, I've never been in one."

"Yea, sure follow me," We slowed down, and flew over to the back. We saw Shino there just standing there.

"Hey Shino, you think we could go in today?" Shino looked over at Sakura.

"Who is she, Tenten?"

"She's Sakura Haruno; just met her is it alright?"

"Yea, go on"

We walked in the song was playing 'Girl You Know Remix.' The DJ said something and everyone chanted something. I think another lap dance was going on again.

"Oh, Tenten if I go up there and sing will you do the dance and sing too?!" She asked me over the loud, thumping music.

"Yea, what song?"

"1, 2 Step by Ciara and Missy Eliot," I looked at her and nodded, at least I can get my mind off Saki. "Cha! Alright let's go!" we walked up to the DJ and told him our request.

"Ok people listen up these two hot chicks what to sing and dance for us!" The DJ yelled at the crowd of people. The music played and Sakura started to sing.

_This beat is,_

_Automatic, super sonic, hypnotic, funky fresh._

_Work my body so melodic this beat flows right through my chest_

_Every body motin' poppy came to party grab somebody,_

_Work your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 Step_

_Rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor,_

_Crank the party up, we about to get it on._

_Let me see you 1, 2, step_

That's when I started to dance just like Ciara her self and did the 1, 2 Step

_I love it when you 1, 2 Step_

_Everybody 1, 2 Step_

_We about to get it on (This beat is)_

_Outrageous so contagious, make you crave it (Jazzy made it)_

_So retarded top charted ever since the day I started_

_Strut my stuff and yes I flaw it,_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

Sakura started to strut and show off, the crowd whistled

_No I can't control my-self, so let me do my 1, 2 Step_

_Rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor,_

_Crank the party up, we about to get it on._

Then the crowd started to dance too

_Let me see you 1, 2, step_

_I love it when you 1, 2 Step_

_Everybody 1, 2 Step_

_We about to get it on (we gon' flip it like this)_

_It don't matter to me we can dance slow,_

_What ever way the beat drop my body with so_

_So swing it over here Mr. DJ_

_And we will, we will rock you oh!_

_It don't matter to me if you dance slow, (Dance slow)_

_What ever way the beat drop my body with so (Yea)_

_So swing it over here Mr. DJ_

_And we will, we will rock you oh!_

It was my turn to sing, so the DJ through me a microphone.

_I shake it like Jell-O make the boys say hello, 'cause they know I'm rockin' to be,_

_I know you heard a lot about great M.C.'s but they aint nothing on me,_

_Cause I'm five for two I want to dance with you and I sophisticated for,_

_I eat fifty million and I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one!_

_Rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor,_

_Crank the party up, we about to get it on._

Then the crowd started to dance too

_Let me see you 1, 2, step_

_I love it when you 1, 2 Step_

_Everybody 1, 2 Step_

_We about to get it on_

_Rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor,_

_Crank the party up, we about to get it on._

Then the crowd started to dance too

_Let me see you 1, 2, step_

_I love it when you 1, 2 Step_

_Everybody 1, 2 Step_

_We about to get it on_

After the song was over everyone cheered.

"Well that's it, give it up for…" The DJ held the microphone up to us.

"Tenten and my good friend Sakura!" I said and the crowd went wild. The song changed to 'In the Air Tonight' by 2 Pac Remix. We walked down out into the crowd, we walked over to the back of the club and just stood there looking at other people dance. After about five minutes some one caught my eye. Sakura looked over at me trying to see what I saw. I was hoping that is wasn't my brother getting with another girl, he told me that he never would and only take care of me as a first priority. No other girl or guy was going to get between us, which is the reason why he was yelling at Neji. He was just trying to keep his promise to us, but if that's him then he just doesn't want to keep his side of the promise. I walked forward and told Sakura to stay there. She nodded and stood her ground watching me like I was going to disappear at any second.

I gasped, I knew he would do that, he did break his side. There he was dancing against another girl, almost like me and Neji did. She had long blonde hair, which was out, that reached down her back she had black eyes. She wore a whorish short mini skirt with a… normal white shirt? Whatever, I could careless at this point. Saki saw me with a disappointing face staring at him. I shook my head and walked away. I quickly moved through the crowd walking to Sakura, it seems like she knew what happen.

"Come on Sakura, we're leaving, we are going to my place now." I looked over behind my shoulder seeing that Saki made his way through the crowd to us.

"Tenten, wait a minute please let me-" I cut him off.

"No, you don't need to explain anything, I understand everything," I looked at him with a smile.

"Really?"

"No, you broke you side of our promise, so bye Saki!" I walked over to the back door but a hand stopped me. I looked over to see Saki again.

"What?" I was getting ticked off now.

"Tenten, please what you saw back there was nothing I swear!" just as he said that the girl he was dancing with gasped and she yelled.

"You little _whore_, what do you think you are doing with _my_ boyfriend?!" Now I was more pissed of than before.

"Look you little tramp, he's _my_ brother, and I can do what ever I want to him. Also, before you go calling people whores take a good look at your-self before you say something. _Don't _touch my brother with your whorish hands, if you do in anyway I will mess up that little face of yours." Then Sakura said something.

"Tenten, you don't need to mess up her face it already _is_ messed up," Sakura said as we both starting laughing, the girl got upset.

"Oh yea, if you will screw up my face then do it." We both stopped laughing and looked at what she was doing; she leaned in and kissed Saki on the lips. I was going to cry at this point, and the worst part was he was kissing her back; he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in closer to him. He quickly opened his eyes from the kiss and pulled away and looked at me with regret. I had on a blank face then my anger just grew. The girl smirked and said.

"Go on now; screw up my face, do it I dare you," that was my pressure point and she just hit it. My eye burned red, I walked up to her, Saki pulled me back but I smirked. I heated my-self up and burned his hands. I walked over to the girl she fake yawned.

"You and your witch like powers, that's what you are and always will be, a _witch_," I stopped in my tracks a hot tear rolled down my cheek. I knew that she was right and so did she. Another tear fell from my eye; I put my head down so the bangs fell in front of my eyes so they can't be seen. Fresh tears started to roll down my face. I was crying.

"Oh don't worry," She lifted up my chin to see my crying face. "I know it hurts to be a freak but its life. Deal with it! Oh and your brother is mine and _I'll do what ever I want to him and so will_ he!" she whispered the last part to me then punched me square in the jaw. I fell in front Saki, he tried to pick me up but I heated my-self up again so he couldn't touch me.

"Look at you can't even stand up," I tried to stand up but she kicked me back down. "You are worst than your stupid mother, a whore just like you, and a low life."

"Don't you… dare talk about …my mother." I said between breaths. "You are lower… than hell … I remember days ago… you were with K.C. and what about the… quarterback football player… did you… dump him or … are you still together… you two-timer" She got even more upset. She kicked me in my stomach and punched me in the face. The one thing I didn't understand was why Saki wasn't stopping his girl friend from hurting me? I didn't care at the moment all I was thinking about is mom. Did this girl know about her? And if she did what was my mom? What did she know? I got up and looked at her, my mouth was bleeding; most of her punches were to my mouth.

"Your right," I knew that she was surprised and didn't see that coming. "I am a freak, but the only thing that was a lie was my mother she was not a whore, you are and always will be. As for you Saki I don't know what to say. You sat there watching your own sister get beat to a pulp? What kind of a brother are you?"

"You went out with that _Neji_ guy, and broke _your_ side of the promise, so why _can't_ I?"

"Yea but I didn't let _you_ get beat to a pulp did I? No! I _risked my life_ to protect _you_! And here I am getting beat!" I started to cry again "I know I'm different but how could you I'm your sister, you broke more than just one promise that we had but mom's promise to protect me." I looked away and walked away to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, let the two whores do their _business_ alone," She looked at me and nodded. The girl ran up to me but someone stopped her. I turned around to see Neji; he just appeared out of the shadows.

"Neji!"

"Leave Tenten _alone_, and if I find out you hurt her again you will regret it." He said with a killer intent.

"You leave Tenten alone Neji, she doesn't need to be with you." Saki said angered at the fact Neji was here.

"Shut up Saki, at least Neji is there to help me!" I yelled at him and it hurt him bad, but he knows that he deserves it "Right now I don't know what to call you, but you without a doubt, aren't by brother." With that Neji, Sakura, and I left the club. We walked over to my house which wasn't that far away. We walked in; I sat on the couch looking down. Sakura walked over to the plate of cookies on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Tenten what's with your brother, why didn't he do anything?" Neji asked me.

"I don't know but I don't want to hear about him, ok?" He nodded and looked over at Sakura and glared.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Sakura turned red in anger and burned the cookie that was in her hand. I turned my eyes to blue and soaked Sakura.

"Chill out, Sakura this is Neji and Neji this is Sakura," She clamed down a bit and walked away to find a towel.

"Tenten, I know that you don't want to talk about it but, what did that brother of yours do to you?" I looked at him and pressed into his mind. I looked through his likes, dislikes, favorites and hates. I reached his fantasies, I looked through them I found one that caught my interest. I blushed and left his mind. My blush was a good dark red, Neji notice that I went through his fantasies, and smirked at me.

"What do you think you are doing, Tenten?" he said in sly tone, I looked away afraid of more embarrassment. "Tenten, answer my question." He made this hot smirk at me and took my chin to meet his eyes. I blushed even more than before. Just thinking of that one thing made me blush.

"I … um… well, I um" No word could help me now. I felt him look into my mind; he looked through many of my personal thoughts. He laughed at some of them, and he smirked at others, I felt him go to the memory of when I was taking a shower two days ago. Before he could get a good view of the memory I push him out my mind. He smirked at me and said.

"You look good in the shower," His smirk grew wider.

"Ah!" I shrieked in embarrassment. "Neji you are a pervert!" I said as I pushed him away from me. I flew into my room and slammed the door.

"SAKURA! GO TO THE STORE AND GET ME SOME THING THAT WILL KNOCK ME OUT FOR A WHILE, NOW!!!"

"BUT I'M STILL WET!" She whined

"HEAT YOUR-SELF UP"

"FINE," with that said she slammed the door. I wrapped my-self up with my wings so all you could see were my feet sticking out. Then something poked then, I didn't do anything the first time, nor the second, but the third I wasn't getting any happier. I pounced on the person or thing that was poking my feet and saw Neji under me. He looked up at me in a bit of shock and confusion. I looked at him with the same expression, I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed back. I licked his lips for entrance just as he granted his own into mine. We explored each others mouths for a while until he pulled back to breathe. We both looked at each other until Neji push me on my back with him on top. This time he kissed me and I kissed him back. He positioned him-self on top of me, body to body, he rubbed his hand up my thigh and back down under my leg and pulled it up on top of him. The other hand moved up my shirt and back down when I bit him if he got too high. My hands were on his chest feeling every curve on his body. He pulling back from our kiss and looked at me with a smirk. I just smirk back as his extended.

"You sure know how to turn me on," He said with a growl "Even if you didn't go that deep in my fantasies."

"You are bad at pleasing me, if fact I feel like I'm doing all the work." I smirked at him and he just had this look for lust. He bit my neck hard, I almost screamed.

"Tell me I'm good, Tenten," I moaned as he bit me a little harder. "Tell me, or I'll go all over you," He bit down my neck and I screamed. He looked at me and said.

"You have something to say to me?" I smirked

"Nope," I looked at him with a triumphant smile on my face. Then he smirked at me and said.

"Wrong answer," He bit down on my neck, he made his way down close to my chest. He just kept going I need to stop him so I rubbed my leg on his. He moaned this time, and I pushed him off me, but started to crawl over to me.

"Neji stop, if Saki comes in and sees us together-" No matter what I said he just kept coming.

"Fine, I understand, just one thing I want to give you," he crawled over and bit me one last time on the neck and disappeared in a dark shadow. I felt where he bit me last, I looked over on my shoulder and saw a hickie. Saki would kill me if he saw this even if he is mad at me I don't care right now what he thinks we just need some time away from each other. But when the time comes I'll make things right again, first by leaving for a long time.

Well that's the end and if you liked the taste of lemon I gave you, you would Review! AND if you want me to continue then you would review too! But even if you don't I'm still putting it out! R&R! Oh and one more thing enjoy this lemon as much as you can because Neji won't be in the story all the time!


	3. A Cool Friend and A Dark Flame

Well here's the next chapter and don't expect Neji to be in it and if I feel like it them I might put Neji in it. This chapter you meet two people instead of just one.

Life has been hard, undergoing, and new. To a point in my life I knew that I wasn't alone. How? I don't know there was just something that was pushing at me, something that was telling me that you aren't alone any more. After meeting Neji I knew that I was not alone any more, there just had to be more. And if there weren't any others then how did I become like this? I don't know but I know for sure I wasn't a government experiment gone wrong because there are others like me. But why can't I remember any of this? One question that I'll just have to wait and find out later.

Chapter 3 A Cool Friend and a Dark Flame?

As soon and Sakura gets back we are leaving. I hope she doesn't get lost. Right now I'm sitting down on the counter in the kitchen thinking should I write a letter or should I just go? I thought about it for a while, and then I heard the door start to open. I ran over to see my brother standing in the door way. He walked in and right behind him was that little brat of a girl friend. I looked at both of them and walked back into the kitchen.

"Tenten, can I talk to you?" Saki walked in to the kitchen as well with out his girl.

"No, leave me alone, and why did you bring her here?" He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him with my hand on his mouth. I walked around him to the girl on my couch. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to the door.

"What the hell do you-" I opened the door and pushed her out, slamming it. Then I walked over to Saki and took him by the neck and dragged him out to the door, throwing him out as well.

"If you are here to go and have your fun," I looked away and walked in inside. "Go to her house." With that said I slammed the door. I walked into the kitchen and started to write a note.

_Dear Saki,_

_Have fun with your new girl, seeing that your sister is not more important. And just because I got with Neji didn't mean that you still weren't the first thing on my list. I want you to remember this, don't lose your friends over a girl or boy, if both your friends and your girl/boy friend leave you, you are left with nothing. Or if you're smart you would have thought this, lose your girl/boy friend you will be left with friends to help you out. But in this story you picked your girl friend over your true friends and now you lost each and everyone, now you are left with nothing. I'm leaving for maybe over months but don't expect me to come back after that._

_Good bye or good ridden, _

_Tenten _

After I finished writing in my Calligraphy hand writing, I folded it up and wrote Saki's name on it. I walked into his room and put it on his pillow. Just then I heard another person come into the door, this time I knew it was Sakura.

"Tenten! I couldn't find any store and I got lost, Tenten!"

"Sakura, we are leaving we can't stay here." She looked at me with worry.

"Is everything ok?" I shook my head.

"No, we can't stay here we are going some where else I don't know where but we'll find a place." I looked at her. I change my mind I ran up stairs and took the letter. "Come on, follow me, first we are going to mail a letter." We took off in the sky.

"Sakura look for Saki," She nodded and started to look, a few minutes later we found him walking with that girl I heard her name it was Kiamichi. What the hell kind of name is that and she called me a freak, anyway I told Sakura to stay in the sky, I'd be quick. I flew down in front of the two scaring them both. I quickly pushed the letter in his hands and flew back to Sakura.

"Tenten wait, please-"

"Read it and don't look back," was all I said and I flew away with Sakura. I looked back at him read the letter and flew faster as he yelled for me to come back. I just flew faster and faster, never looking back. We flew for days. Never stopping, only for a short break here and there, we stopped near the Pacific Ocean for a break near the water.

"Hey, Tenten where are we going," I looked over at her.

"We are going far away for a while," I looked over at her with a sad smile on my face. "Were going to one of the nicest places for a while." Sakura thought about it for a second and quickly turned excited.

"Were going to Hawaii?!?" I nodded my head sadly. I never was away from Saki more than a day. Sakura noticed and looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok?" I looked over at her and smirked.

"Now that Saki is out of my life, we can have some fun," I looked up "come on lets get some food for the trip and some money."

"Where can we get the money and the clothes?"

"You go to Shino and ask him for a good number of money he'll give it to you with sincerity, trust me and say it's for me. I'll go get some of my clothes, some for me and you to wear, meet back here in about an hour and I'll get some snacks for the trip." Sakura nodded her head and flew off. I flew to my house; I don't know why I didn't get it the first time I was there. It's just maybe that I needed to get away from Saki. I hope he is not there if he is then I don't know what I'll do. Once I got there I quickly flew through the door with out making any sounds. I remained flying in fear of making any sounds to alert anyone. I opened my door quietly and just starting to take what ever clothing I could find and stuffed it in my backpack. As soon as I was almost done my door creaked open to see that girl standing in my door way, Kiamichi.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at her, she smiled at me and said.

"Having the time of my life" she said smugly, I looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing Saki's T-shirt with nothing on under. I walked over to her and slammed her against the wall.

"What did you do?!" I yelled at her she just put on a fake innocent face and said.

"We did nothing," I looked at her and punched her in the face. She screamed I kicked her and she shut up.

"I told you not to touch my brother and you didn't listen," I picked her up by her collar with one fist balled up and ready to punch her dead in the face. Just before I hit her, Saki walked in with only boxers on and a tired expression on. I looked at the two and dropped Kiamichi everything fit, the way they both were dressed it had to have happened.

"Tenten it's not what you think, please listen," I looked at Saki I couldn't take it any more I was done. I walked over to my back pack and picked it up and stuffed the last I could fit in it.

"Tenten, wait, what are you doing?" Saki saw the bag in my hand with almost all my clothes in it. I looked at Saki and looked at his 'girlfriend'

"I'm going away for a while with Sakura and if Neji wants to go I'll ask him, this time Saki, you will break mom's promise and my trust, have fun with your girl and since you are choosing your girlfriend instead of your friends you _will _lose everything starting now, you just lost your sister." I walked to the door; I know that Saki won't stop me now because he knows he needs to fix his own problems first. I flapped my wings and flew to the hill that I saw Neji at last before I left. Landing softly and placing my bag down on the grass. I looked around but I didn't see him.

"I wonder if he-" just then I saw him laying in the shadow of a tree looking up into the night sky.

"Hey Neji," He looked over to me bored to death. As soon as he saw me he smirked with eyes full of lust.

"Hey, you ready to finish what we started?" he said huskily which gave me chills. I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hawaii with me and Sakura." He stood up and walked over to me.

"There are some reasons why I can't go with you, one, there's a person that lives there and the last time we met we almost destroyed the world."

"I don't remember the world almost ending." He laughed at me.

"You weren't there to witness it and what would I be doing there expect trying to get with you." He smirked as I blushed.

"We're just going to kick back and relax, take our minds stress free." Neji thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think so Ten, I'm not going, if you are going there to 'relieve stress' then I shouldn't be there."

"Why not?!" I got up set, why is he objecting?

"Because I'll just bug you to no end," I looked down sad. He lifted up my chin and made me look in his eyes.

"I have an idea, how long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know about two weeks, why?"

"How about this you go by your self for one week and I'll come the next, is that alright?" I nodded with a tear drop down my cheek.

"Hey, I'll see you later; you go have your fun." I nodded and walked away, I started to cry I wanted Neji to go with me. He turned around and laid back down where he was before. I looked back at him; I turned around and walked quickly over to Neji. I jumped on top of him and kissed him roughly, he was taken back by it but he returned it. I broke the kiss and looked at him; I flapped my wings in a hover over him. He flapped his wings up to me and kissed me once more. After he broke it I flew away. I really wanted him to come; I needed him to come with me. Well I didn't get any snacks for the trip but once we get there I buy us something to eat. About a half an hour later I met Sakura at the beach where we stopped at.

"What took you so long?" I looked at her and then away.

"Nothing I couldn't find any snacks that's all," She looked at me disbelievingly

"I know you ran into that brother of yours," I looked at her in shock, how did she know about that?

"How'd you-"

"Well I didn't tell you something, I'm based off fire, yes, but also I can see bad things happening depending on what person I was thinking of. So basically I can see into the future only based on bad things." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" I kept on looking at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing, I guess that were even now right?" now it was her turn to look at me crazily.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked

"I can read minds too." Her face was like this O.O I laughed at her.

"Come on it's getting late, we should start flying now or we won't get there until late."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About a day and a half."

"WHAT?!" I laughed at her again. "LET'S GO THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE THERE AT NIGHT!!!!!!"

"Calm down, well get there in under a day, I was messing with you." With that I flew up high in the sky.

"That's not funny Tenten!!!" Sakura yelled behind me.

One Long Night Later…

We got there early about five in the morning. As soon as we landed we walked to the nearest hotel and went to sleep. About five hours later I woke up Sakura still sleeping; I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked over to the bed that I was once sleeping in and laid down. Neji and who almost destroyed the world? And I've only seen a taste of Neji's power so I don't know really how powerful he really is.

"Tenten stop thinking about Neji, it's too early in the morning." A very tired Sakura said; I looked over at her tried face.

"Is it that obvious that I'm thinking of him?" She smiled

"No, I just knew you were thinking of him, anyway, what do you see in him?" I looked at her "I mean he is not hot," I smiled

"But when he kisses you, you light on fire," Sakura looked at me in the eyes.

"His eyes are freaky,"

"They glow like the moon," I lowered my eyes, into a day dream.

"He's a pervert!"

"He's a loving pervert," I corrected her.

"I give up on you, I don't understand you," I laughed.

"And you never will!" I sat up as did Sakura. Sakura walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She came out in different clothing. She wore a see through red shirt with a bikini under it and a thin towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Tenten, lets go to the beach, I have a good feeling about what's going to be on the beach!" She winked at me. I knew what she meant, I can read minds. She wants to show her flaws off and get the attention of a few guys. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"By the way, where did you get that, I know that's it's not mine."

"It was in the bathroom, come on change into some thing light." I walked back in to bath room and put on one of my many different kinds of bathing suits. I put on a blackish color, it wrapped around my neck and chest, into a bow in the back. The bottoms were the same thing except the bows were on the sides. I put on a black mini skirt. I was about to put on a black shirt but Sakura charged in and yelled.

"Tenten, don't put that on if you do no one will like it as much. Plus you get to take your mind off things at the same time guys get to share!" I looked at her like she crazy, doesn't she know that I like some one all ready?

"Sakura, don't you know that I like Neji?" she nodded at least I understood, but that's when she smiled… evilly. "What are you planning, Sakura?

"Come on Tenten just lay off Neji just for a day then you can get all protective, okay?" I thought on it for a minute. I sighed and nodded as she squealed, she dragged me out the hotel room and quickly to the beach. Once we were there most no EVERY guy was either wolf whistling, trying to touch me, or checking me out. I kept walking until I saw a very crowded spot of guys. It looked like they were circling someone.

"Tenten, I bet that if you took out your hair every guy on this beach would die of a nose bleed." I shook my head no, but then I saw a small blade of fire fly over my head. Just then all my hair fell out past my shoulders, the guys looked over to see what happened and faster then you could think they were on the floor with nose bleeds. I sighed and walked away but some one's hand stopped me; it wasn't Sakura's because she was in front of me. I slowly turned around in fear it was a guy trying to get with me.

"Hi, who are you, I've never seen you around here before," She was a little shorter than me; she had clear blonde hair in a pony tail that reached down past her hips. She had clear light blue eyes; she was thin and wearing a light blue bikini with a light blue towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, my name is Tenten, and this is Sakura, we just got here and we're just staying for two weeks." I introduced me and Sakura, she smiled

"Nice to meet you Tenten, Sakura, I'm Ino, hope you enjoy your time on the island," We both shook her hand, Sakura spoke up first.

"Would you like to hang with us later we have nothing to do and we don't really know the island that well," Ino nodded.

"I would love to, but not now, maybe in an hour or so, I'll warn you now in case you meet up with him later. There's a guy that lives here and he has a thing, if you don't look good then he'll break your heart even if you are with some one. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I just as Ino said that a loud scream was heard. Every one turned their attention to the source of the yell. I turned around to see this boy about my age; he had side bangs flowing down the side of his head reaching down to his chin. The back stuck up, the dark shaded color of his hair matched my bikini top; a dark blackish blue. He wore nothing but black swimming shorts (trunks) with a red and white symbol in the shape of a fan on the right leg. He had on an emotionless face on as he walked coolly past the raging group of fan girls. He kept walking until his eyes were brought up to mine. He just stood there looking, staring at me, then he smirked and started to walk over.

"Tenten, that's Sasuke I was telling you about, be careful he could break your heart." Ino whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Don't worry nothing can break my heart, ego, or dignity that easily," I winked at her; she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down to watch. As soon as Sasuke was in front of me his smirked widened.

"So, who are you, you aren't from around here?" He asked in a cool voice that mad near by fan girls faint.

"It's none of your business, leave us alone," I said with venom dripping from my voice. He looked at me with shock but it quickly left as it came and formed into a smirk again.

"So you never heard of me yet Hun, be careful girl I can make you life as living hell." He said in return

"Looking at your face is a living hell and I have a name it's Tenten to you Sasuke Uchiha," Once again shock appeared on his face.

"So you have heard of me, well guess what, Tenten, I got news for you I'm not like others," it was my turn to smirk.

"Well I got news for you to Uchiha, you aren't alone," I spread out my wings out wide, I heard gasps, oh's and awe's. Sasuke looked at my wings and frowned, Sakura had done the same receiving the same amount of credit as I did. That's when Sasuke smirked; he had done the same he had a dark blood shot red color wings just like Neji's. They're hell formed skin; even more awe's were added.

"I guess I'm not the only one of my kind left on the planet." His smirk widened

"What do you have smirk disease of something?" I looked at him he looked back just as Neji just looked at me when I was at Club Dark.

"I like you Tenten, come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know, I know that you're reading my mind." I looked at him shocked he smiled at me and started to turn away.

"How did you know that I was reading your mind?" He stopped and turned around; before I knew it he had quickly kissed me on the lips and whispered.

"Go to sun set beach later today and you'll get all the answers you want." He looked in my eyes, smirked and disappeared with out a trace. Great now what do I do I have no idea were Sun Set beach is, I have a small feeling that he likes me, and what am I going to do if Neji comes here and sees that he likes me. Plus dose he know some one just as strong as Neji that lives here or what if it's him, Sasuke Uchiha, whom almost ended the world with Neji…

Well, what do you think? I had a change of mind, I'm going to change the parings, it's going to be NxTxS, NXH,


	4. A Tour With Answers

I'm lost; I didn't know what to do about this chapter. It took me four days to think of this one so, just read and tell me what you think and sorry it took so long, I'll make it up to you by putting out chapter 5 and 6 together ok…

* * *

Chapter 4 A Tour With Answers

Have you ever thought that a person you liked could kill you in a second? Or that person would love you and kill you later? That's what I think right now. This Sasuke person _is _different, I underestimated him. I could feel his presence everywhere I went. It was like he was watching me. Every time I think of Neji he pops up in my mind like a bad nightmare. It's like I was in a never ending game that there was no purpose or being, just clues to your next move. I've been thinking about what's been happening all this time and something huge was soon going to happen. I didn't know what was going on, but all I knew is that I needed answers and I needed them soon.

* * *

I was lying down in our hotel room, Sakura decided to hang with Ino for a while; I lied that the sun was driving me nuts and needed to rest. Right now I'm still in my swim suit laying on my bed staring out on the balcony, and out of the blue I saw a shadow land right in front of the glass doors. I quickly got up and stood in a defensive stance. There was a low chuckle, I walked over to get a better view and when I did noting was there. I looked around, and then stepped out into the open. I gazed around for a moment the giving up with as sigh, at that moment another chuckle appeared. I came back out and searched franticly, I glanced up and saw none other than the Sasuke Uchiha, still in the same attire as we met; in his swimming trunks.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I said tiredly

"Nothing much, and how are you, Tenten?" He ignored my question and changed the answer, jerk.

"Go away, I'm tired." I walked around and went back inside closing the door behind me. I knew that wouldn't stop him because he was standing in front of me. I glared at him and he glared back, we had a glaring contest for about ten minutes. Yea, I'm that good. I gave up after tens seconds, I flew around him and landed on my stomach facing away from him on my bed.

"You know Tenten, I really like you right now, your turning me on," He whispered in my ears, just then that's when I noticed that he was laying on me with one hand on my chin pushing my face to his and the other hand roaming in places that he shouldn't touch. His lips were moving toward mine inches, away from touching his. Right before he touched mine I pushed him off me, with more force than necessary. He quickly landed on his feet and took off attempting to grab me by my hips, I moved quickly to the balcony door, but just as I opened it he was standing in front of me. He lifted his hands up in a blocking gesture, and said.

"Move back to the bed now, Tenten" he said huskily, I backed up and headed for the bed but I stopped half way there. I whipped around and ran straight at him with full force and the strength of my wings. Crashing on him sending both of us off the balcony, we were lucky that our hotel room was the on one of the top floors. I quickly put my feet on his bare chest and launched off him flying up to the top of the building. As I was flying up I saw him swoop up in a U turn; I growled and flew faster up. As soon as I flew over the roof he appeared right behind me.

"You're a fast one Tenten, I'll give you that!" he yelled at me.

"Ha, I can go faster than this," like I said I could go faster. I flapped my wings harder and took off. That's when I heard he flap his wings harder just like I've done. I growled at him and he made a smirk at me, then it was my turn to smirk. My eyes turned lavender, just like the time I flew away from home. Just as that happened my wings glowed whiter than it was, I looked back and smirked at Sasuke.

"Bye Sasuke," He looked at my eyes in awe just as I flew away. I landed at this empty beach, I didn't think that there was one beach on Hawaii that didn't have people but I was now proven wrong. I walked down the beach looking at nothing really. I looked at the sun setting, I sat down and sighed.

"Why can't you leave me alone," I asked you know who. He chuckled and walked over to me but he remained standing.

"To answer your question, I told you already and I don't like repeating my self." I looked up at him.

"What do you know about our kind?" he looked down at me for a brief moment then back up to the sky.

"Everything, but I'm not obliged to finish that answer. My turn, why do you hate me so much?" he looked at me again.

"You're the biggest fag I've ever met, you're annoying, and you're a little boy messing with a big girl." He looked at me like I was crazy he shook his head and laughed at me. I looked at him confused; I didn't say anything funny, did I?

"Your truly different from others on this island, most girls would try to flirt with me, but you, you are different." He chuckled

"Well the same thing is STILL happening to me to me, first the guys at my school, the guys at the club, and now you. Uh, men are so annoying, mostly you." I rolled my eyes. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Other than him, men are annoying," He looked at me in jealousy.

"Who may I ask is this 'him' you speak of?" I looked at him trying to read what he wanted to do after I told him.

"Why should I tell you, there is no reason why I should tell you anyway so lay off!" I wasn't happy with him right now. I know it would be for the best if I didn't tell him. If he killed Neji then how could I live? That's right I couldn't live, I need him, it's already hard as it is with out him near.

"Who is he Tenten?" He asks more like a threat.

"Leave me alone, I'll tell you when I feel like it, Uchiha," He growled at me, yes, I hit a nerve point!

"Look Uchiha, I'll tell you when he gets here ok? Lay off, I don't want to think about him now." I looked away kind of sad. He looked away but calmer than before.

"Go out with me," Where did that come from?

"Did you not hear me Uchiha-" I was cut off.

"Stop calling me Uchiha, Tenten," he looked at me seriously. "I'm not kidding around, I want to go out with you, and even though you've got a _boyfriend _I still want to take you out." He said boyfriend with hurt in his voice, it was almost funny. I looked at him and he wasn't joking like he said. I sighed.

"Look Sasuke, I'll go out with you as long as you keep your mouth shut, got it?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, yea, whatever," He got up and walked to the main road that lead to the city. I slowly got up and followed him. We walked in silence for about ten minutes, that's when Sasuke finally broke it.

"Pick one, the park or the club," He looked at me still keeping his pace.

"Club, then park, I enjoy the clubs then going out some where to relax and be lazy." I said bored already. He smirked and nodded. We walked in silence again until we heard the thumping music. We turned a corner and saw a big flashing sign saying "The Dark" I was in a way shocked that Hawaii would have such a hard core place. Sasuke walked up to the front of the long line. Most girls screamed, tried to cut in line so they could get in and probably get with Sasuke. Like I care what those little whores do to him. I saw the guard move aside for him as he walked in. I quickly tried to catch up but the guard stood in front of me just before I got in.

"Sorry, no fan girl is getting past me like that," Wait a minute, let rewind what he just called me, a fan girl? Oh this man is about to die, don't you EVER call me a fan girl unless you want some never ending pain. My body heated up, my eyes glowed red, and I glared up at the man before me.

"What did you call me?" I said dangerously as the man looked at me with fear lit in his eyes. "Don't EVER call me a fan girl or it'll be your last, got it?" The man nodded fiercely. I smirked and clamed down.

"Now move," He moved faster than I thought he would have. I walked in to see that it was the same set up as it was backing home. I walked right over to the bar and sat down. I didn't know what song was playing, it was a rock song. I got up and went to the back of the club where I remember I saw Neji at. This club was more crowded than the one back at home. Once I got to the back I leaned up on the wall. I looked down and just stood there, I fiddled with the bottom of my black skirt, just as Sasuke walked up to me. It looked like he'd been following me or something like that. Just as my eyes met his, they turned lustful just like Neji. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and said.

"How'd you get in here?" He smirked

"I threatened to cut off the guard's privet, if he didn't move," I lied, but I would've too; he smirked.

"Well, you are something different Tenten, come lets dance." He pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor. We dance just like me and Neji did just a little less dirty and no lap dancing chair. I'm starting to wish for Neji to come already. After about two hours of dancing we left for the park. We had to fly since it was on the western side of the island and we were on the eastern side. The flight there was quite and it took about ten minutes at the speed we were going. Landing in front of a smoothie shop Sasuke walked up and said.

"Do you want anything?" Hell yea I want something after two freaking hours of dancing and a tiring ten minute flight. I nodded.

"Get me a banana and strawberry smoothie with whipped cream on top," I said tiredly, Sasuke ordered my drink and his own which I didn't hear. We walked down the lane to a small park sipping at our drinks; Sasuke broke our silence yet again.

"So, what's your boy friend like?" Did he have to bring that up?

"He's nice, funny, overprotecting jerk, lustful freak like you," He chuckled at that "He's really different, and he's like our kind," When I said that I felt the tension build between us again.

"Tell me his name, I might just know him," He looked over at me. I looked at him. We stood there standing and staring at each other with our drinks in our hands. I knew what would come next if I didn't respond, he'd read my mind. I glares at him and said.

"Can't you wait he'll be here tomorrow," Sasuke looked away and started to walk ahead. I walked another direction. He continued to walk that direction then said.

"Do you still want that tour or not?" I turned around and saw he was right behind me still sucking on his smoothie. I grunted and followed him. We walked all over the island in a slow motion; he showed me the beaches, bars, clubs, the best sites, food stands, and shops. He showed me everything; I now know the beach inside up side down and all around. After he was done with his tour it was time to head home. He took me to some other place instead of my hotel. It was on that empty beach. He walked around pasted some huge rock.

"This place I saved for last because it's only good looking when it's this kind of day." We walked around it and say this little hut with a long wooden path stretching out into the water. The path was built of wood with blue lights glowing on the sides of the path. It went out for about five yards and at the end there was a little open hut; it was small. He took my hand and we walked out up to the little hut. The sky was a very light shade of blue and heading out to the horizon it slowly melted into an even lighter blue. It was beautiful; we stood at the edge of the hut. We stared at the water and the sky for a while that's when I noticed that Sasuke's eyes were sad looking but his face remained emotionless. He noticed that I was looking at him and looked my way. My eyes turned blue, and I let go of his hand. He looked at me with wide eyes and watched me work my wonders. I stepped down onto the water with my bare feet.

"Tenten what are you doing?!" Sasuke in a way yelled. I turned around and looked at him, my eyes where now 100% blue now, my body was turning into a light shade of blue. I looked at my skin then back at Sasuke's scared face. I walked out into the water further into the water until I was about ten feet away from him. I lifted my arms slowly, and on both sides of my arms water shot up over twenty feet into the sky. I moved my arms together into an X in front of my chest. Just as I did that the water copied my symbol. I stood there for a minute waiting with my eyes closed. Sakura and Ino come running out from around the rock scared and alert as ever. Sasuke was standing in awe, now with Ino and Sakura standing next to him with the same amount of awe on their faces. I opened my eyes and looked over to the beach and saw that I've made maybe the whole island witness me. I moved my hands down with the water coping to my every move. I made a hand sign into an ox. Just then the water started to move in unstable movements then it crashed together into an ox. The people on the beach stared in more awe then clapped and cheered. I made the dog hand sign and a dog appeared into the water above the dog walked over to the people on the beach and looked at a little girl. She was scared and walked around behind her mother. I looked at her mother and looked at little sad. I walked over to them still with the dog hands sign up. A man walked in front of them, I'm guessing that's the father, he was scared as well but he looked like he was willing to fight.

"Relax," I said to them, I reached out my hand and touched the water dog on its head. "There is no way he can hurt you he's water." The little girl walked up to me and stood behind me and asked.

"May I touch him," she said in a soft voice, I nodded and took her hand. I put her hand on the waters dog's nose. The little girl giggled as the water dog soaked me and her with a lick. I walked back out to the water and made more hand signs with different animals. I was getting tired so for the last one I did required a lot of hands signs. At last a huge amount of water arose scaring a lot of people on the shore. Then the water turned into a huge dragon. It swam through the sky making twists and turns, it shot out water into the sky and made a mini rain for the people on the shore. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. The dragon came up and started to walk on the water and moved to the people on the shore and just before it reached the shore line it turned into a very small wave and got every ones feet wet. Every clapped and cheered as loud as ever. I smiled and looked at the little girl; she was standing between her mother and father and clapping with them. I then looked really sad and my eyes and skin went normal. I fell through the water and every thing went black.

I woke up in my room with Ino and Sakura hovering near Sasuke who was over leading on the wall looking extremely pissed off. I was too tired to move so I kept my eyes open and moving.

"Dame it Sasuke, what the hell did you do?!" I looked over to them still not saying any thing.

"I did nothing get it through your thick skulls." Sasuke glared both of them down.

"Then how the hell does she know my water style techniques?" Ino said, water style, is that what I was doing?

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Sasuke said.

"I know you're known for your copy techniques, the famous Uchiha Clan known for their eyes and the powers they copy, I know all about your powers, Sasuke." Ino yelled.

"You're a smart one but did you know that me eyes have to be active in order for me to copy something, and by the way I can only copy different powers I can't teach then through my eyes." Sasuke closed his eyes. "And I didn't have them on when Tenten was doing that." I finally gave my self enough strength to pull my self to a sit up. I looked over at Ino and gasped. She had light blue wings, they were skin wings with more pointed wings than Sakura's and mine. All three turned and looked my direction and stared.

"Tenten we need to talk to you, I know you just woke up but we need to know." I nodded.

"Ok, when I saw that giant X in the sky did you know how you did it?" She asked I shook my head.

"Well, did you picture it happening like it flashed in your mind or anything like that?"

"No, I just walked out and started making the hands signs like I already knew then." I looked down at my five bracelets on my wrist, the blue and red ones were shaking. The red one pulled to Sakura and the blue one to Ino.

"Ino, Sakura come here," They looked at each other for a brief moment the advanced to me; they looked at the shaking bracelets and stared.

"Uh Tenten, what's with your bracelets; there shaking like crazy?" Sakura asked. I took both their hands then there was a flash of light. The red and blue bracelets that were once on my wrists were now on Sakura's and Ino's. I stared happily at my now half free wrist, while Ino and Sakura are freaking out about it to each other.

"Holy shit, what the fuck!?" Well you get it, any way that's when it hit me; the other three must be for three people that are out there! Maybe I could get all of then off me and maybe even this stupid thing on my forehead.

"Hey did you guys ever have this thing on your head?" they all looked over at me and nodded then went back to what ever they were doing.

"Well can you tell me how to take it off?!" I has a little upset no one was understood me at the moment. I looked at the two screaming girls running all over the place. Sasuke was getting annoyed and walked over to me slowly. He sat down and looked at his feet.

"Stay still and don't move," I looked at Sasuke as he moves his head closer to mine. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. We were inches away from each other's lips. I didn't know what was going on, my body was just responding with out thinking. He closed his eyes and moved his hands up my arms. I kept my eyes open as I watched what he was doing.

"Sakura, Ino, leave now," and before I knew it they were gone in a flash. Sasuke Opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Tenten, this may hurt but I'll make it quick," I had no I idea what he was talking about, and the thought of it was scaring me. Sasuke pulled his hands up to my face and with one blink of his eye they were different.

"These Tenten, are my eyes, they are called sharingan," I looked at his eyes more closely.

"They copy, don't they?" He nodded

"Yes your right, but they can do many things that I'm not very proud of. I wish I could take them away and make my self better, but I can't," He looked down. He lifted his head back up and said.

"Tenten, the thing on your forehead, it's like my eyes, a pain. I'll take it off for you so you don't have to suffer like I did. That thing on your forehead, all of us have one." Sasuke closed his eyes and them his showed up, only his wasn't a V shape like mine. It was more stretched out; his band was black with a red jewel.

"Tenten, you are special, never in my time have I seen a gold band or a white jewel. All boys either have black bands with a red jewel or red band with a black jewel and girls either a pink band with a blue jewel or the other way around. But a gold band with white? Never in my days have I seen this." He cupped my cheek and rubbed it softly. He lifted his other hand and pushed on my jewel hard. I winced in pain then it glowed white. Sasuke looked away and pushed harder.

"I'm sorry, for this pain." He made one last push, a jolt of pain shot through my head and then everything went black.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Also what do you think about Sasuke? Let me know what you think, and give some ideas for a better story! Also if I take awhile I'm sorry in advacnce…


	5. Very Important Notice!

Notice! I've changed my account to xXMsBlackCatXx I will be continuing my stories on that account also check out my new ones: The Elements, The Beginning of it All, and Running Wild! I will be editing the stories though, since I've had a change in heart about Neji it will no longer be and NejiXTenten story. It will be SasukeXTenten. I'm sorry if you liked the story that way but I'm not in love with Neji like I was before. I also don't like Sakura as much either so I'm going to be changing the story's pairing up a little bit also! I hope you'll still read it though! I'm sorry for the mess of problems! I won't delete this account yet until I'm sure enough people read this notice and realized that I don't use this account any more. I will after a months time. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Signed

-Ms. Black Cat


End file.
